1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic observation system for carrying out a stereoscopic observation using a plurality of stereoscopic image pick up apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 7-261094, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-24835 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-131455, an operation microscope and an endoscope are used in combination with each other in surgery. Left and right observation images picked up by the operation microscope and including parallax are transmitted by a stereoscopic image display apparatus to left and right eyes of an observer respectively so that the images are stereoscopically observed. The endoscope configured to carry out the stereoscopic observation is also used, as described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-341206.